i forgive you
by sawyerburke
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: The Outlaw Queen first kiss. Robin loses Regina's heart.


**A/N: I recieved a prompt on Tumblr (I'm sawyerburke on there if you wanna check me out) for how I thought the Outlaw Queen first kiss would go, so this happened. But I'm a bit of a cheater because I started writing this around Thursday and I read the WonderCon spoilers about what will happen in tonight's episode so I sort of wrote around that. (Although the kiss actually happens almost exactly like I imagined it would, I'm so happy!) And this is totally unbeta'd and was written by my sleep-deprived brain, sorry for any mistakes!**

**Rating: K+**

** Word Count: 910**

* * *

**by Sammy**

All was well.

Not that the good fortune was to last for long.

Robin trudged through the brush, crossbow in hand, eyes scanning for prey hidden by the trees.

There was a sudden noise behind him, like a twig snapping.

Robin spun on his heels, weapon at the ready.

The Dark One clicked his teeth together in disappointment. "Y'know, for a thief, you're not very light on your feet," said Rumplestiltskin.

"You," Robin spat. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Rumple narrowed his eyes. "Looking for you, I thought that was obvious," he answered. "Or, more accurately, something you possess."

Robin hitched the crossbow up farther, keeping it trained in the imp's face.

"Regina's heart," finished Rumple.

"What makes you think I've got the Queen's heart?" deflected Robin. "That sounds like something she'd want to keep on hand for herself."

Rumple surged forward and pushed the crossbow away with his hand. "Don't play coy with me, dearie," he gritted. "I tracked down the queen's heart to this precise location." Rumple's eyes flickered to the black leather bag that was tied to the thief's belt. "Unless you mean to tell me I've been mistaken."

With a clench of his jaw, Robin pointed his weapon back at the Dark One's neck. "I'd step away if I were you." He threatened.

The imp giggled, in a manner that was both mocking and unimpressed. "I so believe we've been over this," he said, "you can't kill me with these silly little toys of yours."

Rumple stepped back and watched as a wave of rose-colored smoke surrounded the outlaw and the crossbow vanished as the vapor dissipated.

"Now, the heart," said Rumple, holding out his open palm.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," said Robin firmly, placing a hand over the bag at his hip protectively.

"Really? Well, who's this?" questioned the imp, gesturing beside himself.

A pillar of smoke appeared once again and revealed a little boy of four in an orange coat and a green beanie, looking surprised and confused at his odd change of surroundings.

"Papa?" asked Roland.

"No!" cried Robin as the Dark One turned toward his son. "You don't touch him!"

"Not to worry," he said, placing a hand in top of the little boy's head. "No harm will come to the lad so long as you hand the queen's heart over to me. Now."

Robin's face fell. He glanced down toward his little boy, who was staring at him wide-eyed.

"Please…" begged the outlaw. "Let him go."

"Afraid I can't do that, dearie," said Rumplestiltskin. "I've got my orders. The Witch wants that heart."

There was a moment of stillness and silence.

"I haven't got all day!" yelled the Dark One. "Which shall it be? Regina's heart…or your son?"

Robin's expression was solemn. He opened his mouth, perhaps to tell off the beastly man or perhaps to surrender, that part was unclear.

But he was cut off by a small frightened voice.

"Papa?" said Roland. "I'm scared."

The knock on her door was so loud that it rattled on the hinges and reverberated through the walls.

Regina huffed at the impatient sound and strutted toward the door. If that damned "sister" of hers decided to show up at _her _house one more time—

The white oak door swung open to reveal the distraught face of none other than Robin Hood.

Her _true love_.

This couldn't end well.

"Regina!" he panted, as if he'd run all the way to her house. "The Witch…" Robin gasped. "She's taken your heart."

Regina was shocked. "What do you mean she's _taken_ it? The whole reason I gave it to you in the first place was so that she couldn't _take_ it!" she gritted.

_Oh, this is the worst thing that could have happened right now,_ thought the queen.

"I'm so sorry…" Robin apologized, holding his arm out to touch her shoulder.

She violently smacked it away and stepped back. Regina could see the dark ink permanently imbedded into the flesh of his wrist, poking out beneath his sleeve. _Mocking_ her.

"Don't." She snapped, eyes travelling up to meet his. They were sad and apologetic, exactly the opposite of what she wanted to see. Regina wished that he could have been happy about this turn of events, relishing in the fact that the notorious "Evil Queen" was now essentially enslaved to the Wicked Witch of the West.

God knows Regina would have if _she'd_ been a criminal on the run from _his _army.

But Robin was clearly brokenhearted that he'd disappointed her and it was terrible.

"Regina, please forgive me, Rumplestiltskin took my son an—" the thief was interrupted by Regina's swift tug on his collar and her lips pressed against his.

A shock ran up his spine the second she'd touched him, but Robin returned the kiss immediately and his hands made their way to her hips.

Regina's hands slowly slid from his collar to his neck, finally settling in his hair where her fingers laced and pulled him closer. One of his own hands travelled up her side and across her back to rest between her shoulder blades, the other keeping her pressed flush against him.

Robin pulled back after a moment, resting his forehead against hers. His breath was cool against her cheek, his heart pounding rhythmically in time with Regina's.

"What was that for?" he asked, grinning.

Regina cracked a smile in return. "I forgive you."


End file.
